


Trust

by Zeliez



Series: Creatale AU [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Creatale (Undertale), F/M, Fluff, Frans - Freeform, Frans Week, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeliez/pseuds/Zeliez
Summary: Marriage. Witness of love and trust in their partner.Sans would have never thought that he would get married.Yet here he is, having promised to live the rest of his story with this human, to offer her his unconditional love and trust.......What a futile and naive idea.
Relationships: Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Creatale AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156820
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Creatale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197593) by [Zeliez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeliez/pseuds/Zeliez). 



> Had been written for day 4: Trust for Frans Week.

It is dark. So dark.  
Where are you?  
Something... blurry is standing in front of you.

_ **Myself.** _

Yet it is hardly recognizable.

_ **Are you aware of where we are?** _

You want to shake your head, but understand that you are unable to do so. You decide to remain silent, waiting for the rest of the words.

_ **...We're reaching the point of no return in the original story.** _

You hear an almost... melancholic tone in the neutral voice resonating.

_ **Despair. Cry. Sadness. Anger. Sacrifice. Everything I just mentioned will happen.  
It is what is planned.  
It will not change.** _

The figure seems... so far away but you hear the voice as if it is whispered in your ears.  
So close but so far away.

_ **My dear creators... Dear... Reader.  
I think... I can offer you something before disaster comes.  
They deserve... to enjoy... a bit... of happiness, don't they?  
Our dear puppets. Our characters.** _

Something appears. A grey star.

_ **Another memory. A happy event that will remain in their memory and they will be nostalgic knowing that these happy times... will never come back.** _

**Memory 7492593803 - 1 available.**

_ **A final moment of trust.  
Before I tear it all away with joy.** _

**Would you like to have access to the new memory?**

_ **Do you trust me?** _

**Y E S**

_ **...Hm. We'll see if you regret it.** _

__ _ __

Trust is not something that is natural to him.  
Sans has always been a distrustful person, especially with his traumas with Player.  
Happiness and free will are not things he thought he could achieve.

**_ ~~They are not. You are not free.~~ _ **

Yet... here he is. Watching the magnificent colored stained glass windows depicting the old tales of the monsters in the Great Chapel (named by the King) of New Home, where guests rush inside. The union between an underground entity and a creature from the surface is an event after all. And despite himself, Sans understands why so many people come to what he would have preferred to be more intimate and discreet.  
Marriage. Witness of love and trust in their partner.  
What a joke. He who hates promises is standing by the altar with Asgore looking at him with pride.  
He... has never seen himself in a relationship.  
So a marriage...

*BROTHER!!!!

He sees his brother approaching him, he wears a flashy red glittery suit, looking outraged.  
Frisk is not there yet. Or maybe she is, but there are so many people... Sans is dizzy with all these people around.

*WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!!!!

...Oh.

*my wedding outfit.  
*THAT'S NOT A PROPER WEDDING OUTFIT!   
* **wed** do you mean? it seems very appropriate to me.

Papyrus refrains from reciting the tirade Sans already heard this morning about an important and unique moment in his life that he MUST not ruin _it with his ridiculous jokes and shallow puns...  
No, Papyrus prefers to focus on his brother's outfit, which he describes as inappropriate.

*THIS IS FRISK'S DRESS!  
*i don't see her name on the white lace. and i think white suits me better, don't you? i mean... since i'm already a skeleton... she can be my **husbone** , right?

He hears a laugh retained in the back rows. He smiles when he sees the former Queen Toriel giggling.  
...She has of course placed herself as far away from the king as possible. Predictable.

*WHAT IS SHE GOING TO WEAR IF YOU TOOK HER DRESS?!  
*the costume.  
"Papyrus..."

The king intervenes before Papyrus can retort to his negligence and what he calls stupidity.

*BUT IN THE ROMANCE MANGA OF ALPHYS IT'S ALWAYS THE WOMAN WHO WEARS THE DRESS! AND THEN, THERE ARE ALL THESE FLOWERS! AND THE BELLS! AND...!  
*look. frisk and i can't really call ourselves a romantic couple.  
*BUT...!!!! I WANT A ROMANTIC WEDDING LIKE IN THE STORIES.

Sans breaks down to the word "story". Remembering bad memories.

** _You're just a character._ **

" Come on, Papyrus..."

The bride arrives with slow steps behind her future brother-in-law, with a smile on her face.

"Sans will make the bouquet appear in the hands of Alphys okay? I'm sure that our dear Undyne and our adorable Alphys will give us the pleasure to have a wedding like in the most clichéd romances."  
*REALLY?  
"Of course. It will be the most clichéd as possible. The most frightfully romantic as possible."

Not to mention the part where Undyne will probably end up ruining that stereotype in her excitement.  
Papyrus stares unhappily at the couple.

"Papyrus? Can we proceed with the ceremony now?"

The skeleton looks at the king, who seems nervous behind the altar.  
*I'M THE ONE WHO WILL TAKE CARE OF THE ORGANIZATION OF THEIR WEDDING! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!

Papyrus joins the rest of the seated guests, although he prefers to stand right in front of his seat, obstructing the vision of those behind him.  
Typical.  
Frisk chuckles softly.

"...It's pretty amazing to see a wedding after a Soul Bond."

Sans raises his head, giving his attention to the king.

"I'm happy to be able to attend a wedding between our two different species."

Sans doesn't miss the severe criticism of Toriel in the distant ranks, not forgetting to omit that such an event did not happen thanks to the king.

"Monsters! People of the Underground."  
"I can't believe you put on the veil."  
*what? I stole it from you without **vail** , didn't I?

Frisk chuckles.

"We are assisting the first wedding and union between two different species. This first event is the symbol and mark that our two species can coexist.”

Another stern comment from Toriel.

"As King of the Underground, I have the honor to bless the marriage of these two individuals and their mutual love. And if anyone wishes to oppose this union, speak now or forever hold your peace."

It would be ridiculous to try to break up a couple with a soul bond. Although Sans would find the attempt rather amusing.

"Please proceed with the vows."

That's when it all got screwed up, with for a start...  
Papyrus, who innocently thought the ceremony was over, took his brother over his head, chanting that his brother was married.  
It could have passed. Just an embarrassing moment. Nothing more.  
But Undyne joined him, declaring that there had to be an epic battle after a wedding to mark the occasion.  
And of course the Royal Guard followed.  
Even before a minute had passed, the chapel had become a battlefield, an impromptu concert, a sports competition and a religious ceremony.  
We would almost forget that a wedding had to take place.  
Excuses that it was the human tradition that it would occur this way.  
Asgore was already in the midst of chaos, trying as best he could to calm things down, with no improvement.

"Husbando."

He smiled when he saw Frisk, sitting on the altar, gazing tenderly at the scene.

*waifu.  
"Is it now official that I can nickname you like that? I am now your wife."  
*shouldn't we proceed with the vows?  
"Calm down!"  
"Undyne! Pass!"  
"I declare you my rival! O worthy knight of the Waterfall Swamps!!!"  
*NYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"My wish... is that you believe in me. To support each other in the evil that is brewing."  
*or for the good to come.  
"That our faith won't fail."  
*may my steps be yours.  
"And may our path remain common."

Sans closes his eyes, remembering their soulbond.

*i'll be your soul.  
"I will be your body."

And in a murmur, Frisk leans forward, removing Sans' veil.

"Trust in me."  
*and i will trust you in return.

_ **....lie.** _


End file.
